MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk02/MENUICMP.MSG
Interactive Menu Design Utility message file. Strings 0x12A-0x143 Wang Professional Computer 0x149-0x167 Program name. Interactive Menu Design Utility 0x16D-0x179 Release. Release 01.20 0x17F-0x193 Select desired option 0x199-0x1A7 Create new menu 0x1AD-0x1BE Edit existing menu 0x1C4-0x1D1 Menu File Id: 0x1D7-0x1E0 On Drive: 0x1E6-0x1FF Enter header text of menu, 0x205-0x22B to be centered on the first three lines 0x231-0x23C Line one: 0x242-0x24D Line two: 0x253-0x25E Line three: 0x264-0x276 File already exists 0x27C-0x289 File not found 0x28F-0x2A3 Cannot read your file 0x2A9-0x2BF Cannot create your file 0x2C5-0x2D9 Cannot open your file 0x2DF-0x2F5 Cannot update your file 0x2FB-0x312 Operation not successful 0x318-0x339 File contains a bad data structure 0x33F-0x364 Menu now has maximum number of entries 0x36A-0x394 UPDATE failed - PRESS cancel to acknowledge 0x39A-0x3B6 Can not DELETE last menu item 0x3BC-0x3D1 Field may not be blank 0x3D7-0x3E6 Invalid drive ID 0x3EC-0x402 Improper file extension 0x408-0x424 Blanks not allowed in file ID 0x42A-0x460 Reading menu definition file and opening help text file 0x466-0x482 Updating menu definition file 0x488-0x4A1 Not a menu definition file 0x4A7-0x4CC The Companion Help file already exists 0x4D2-0x4F4 Cannot open the companion help file 0x4FA-0x519 Cannot write the help file index 0x51F-0x53F Cannot write the help file header 0x545-0x56C Cannot write the help file initial group 0x572-0x58C Cannot create the help file 0x592-0x5C1 Invalid help index/menu screen ID correspondence 0x5C7-0x5E3 Invalid help indx termination 0x5E9-0x615 Have lost the help file during reorganization 0x61B-0x641 Help file damaged during reorganization 0x647-0x668 Unable to reorganize the help file 0x66E-0x699 Unable to create workfile for reorganization 0x69F-0x6CB Cannot initialize a new help screen file slot 0x6D1-0x700 Press EXECUTE to update the menu definition file 0x706-0x737 or CANCEL to return to menu without updating file. 0x73D-0x766 WARNING - FAILURE TO UPDATE MAY DAMAGE THE 0x76C-0x799 INTEGRITY BETWEEN THE MENU DEFINITION AND HELP 0x79F-0x7A8 TEXT FILES 0x7AF-0x7C9 Improper file specification 0x7CF-0x7DE File id required 0x7E4-0x7F0 Add new entry 0x7F6-0x7F9 Edit 0x7FF-0x805 Reorder 0x80B-0x810 Delete 0x816-0x820 Edit header 0x826-0x836 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x83C-0x84E CANCEL - Terminate 0x854-0x869 HELP - Instructions 0x86F-0x885 NORTH - Move entry up 0x88B-0x8A3 SOUTH - Move entry down 0x8A9-0x8C2 EXECUTE - Select operation 0x8C8-0x8DF EXECUTE - Completes move 0x8E5-0x8FD CANCEL - End/Update menu 0x903-0x91C CANCEL - Cancel operation 0x922-0x937 CANCEL - Cancels move 0x93D-0x947 File Name: 0x94D-0x959 Module type: 0x95F-0x968 On drive: 0x96E-0x984 EXECUTE - Accept screen 0x98A-0x99F HELP - Instructions 0x9A5-0x9C9 Press EXECUTE to delete selected item 0x9CF-0x9E4 or CANCEL to ignore 0x9EF-0x9F2 Menu 0x9F8-0x9FE Program 0xA04-0xA08 Other 0xA0E-0xA1C System Function 0xA22-0xA2C Command.com 0xAC3-0xAF4 EXECUTE - Accept Screen, CANCEL - Cancel Operation 0xAFA-0xB09 Edit Help Screen 0xB7D-0xB88 Parameters: 0xB8E-0xB9D File Extension: 0xBA3-0xBB0 In Directory: 0xBB6-0xBC5 Edit help screen 0xBCB-0xBEE A referenced directory ID is to long 0xBF4-0xC17 Directory path specification invalid 0xC1D-0xC4C Invalid character(s) in filename (' ', '/', '.') 0xC52-0xC82 Invalid character(s) in extension (' ', '/', '.') 0xC88-0xCAB Invalid consecutive '/' in directory 0xCB1-0xCDC Invalid character(s) in directory (' ', '.') 0xCE2-0xD02 Invalid trailing '/' in directory 0xD08-0xD27 A directory extension is to long 0xD2D-0xD5D Invalid character(s) in directory ext. (' ', '.') 0xD63-0xD8C Unable to construct the system drive table